


Stupid

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, drunk Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt: "Love is stupid."





	

When Lily got home after (unsuccessfully) trying to talk Petunia into visiting her boyfriends and son, she declared to the room: “Love is stupid!”

Sirius was the only one there, and he reacted by putting a hand over his heart and gasping theatrically. “My dearest Lily-flower are you breaking up with us.” 

“Damn right,” she growled, but softened it by pressing a kiss to his head. 

He grinned and tilted his head up for a proper kiss. “I take it your trip was a waste of time.” 

“A waste of time? Don’t be  _ ridiculous _ Si, I’ve come back with an invigorated need to  _ pulverise her husband _ .” 

“We’ve got a club in the attic,” he offered. 

Lily snorted, but a smile played on her lips and she felt better than when she walked in the door. 

* * *

“Love is stupid,” Lily moaned, three too many drinks in her. 

“That so?” James said, looking amused, not that she’d know it with her eyes closed and forehead resting on the table. “I’ve found it quite delightful.” 

“Ooo what’s delightful?” Sirius asked, bopping into the room and sitting on James’s lap, an arm over his shoulders for balance. 

“Love.” 

“Stupid!” Lily repeated. 

“Why is love stupid this time?” Sirius asked. 

“Because I bat my eyelashes at James and he let me keep drinking. He wouldn’t’ve done that if he didn’t love me.” 

“...That’s the opposite of a problem.” 

Lily whimpered piteously. 

“I made you drink water too. That’s gotta give me some points yeah?” 

“You willing to bet our relationship on it?” she said through narrowed eyes, or at least they guessed it was, with her hair all but masking her face. It was the tone she used when she had her eyes narrowed anyways. 

“Well if love is stupid…” Sirius said leadingly. 

“No!” Lily said, suddenly at attention and throwing herself towards them, arms spread wide. “You’re mine forever and ever.” She paused. “Love is still stupid but we’re stupid too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
